Reign of Fire
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: This is a MMAD pairing. This is a work in progress. I am up for ideas on where it could lead or how to continue. Reviews are appreciated. This is only a beginning so bear with me folks.
1. Chapter 1

_In the distant rolling hills of the Scottish Highlands,_

_July 8__th__, 1943…._

He forced her face down onto the floor, holding her arms behind her back, causing her to cry out. Her screams went unanswered throughout the manor. His rough hands grabbed at the hem of her silk nightgown; forcing it up over her hips. She struggled to no avail and even lowered her pride to begging for him to stop.

'Her parents were out at meeting at the Ministry for Magic and wouldn't be back home for another four hours.' She thought of this as tears streaked down her face. 'Her family was aware of the risks of being in the war against Grindlewald but, they knew that they had to play their part in keeping this madman from gaining complete control of both the Wizarding and the Muggle world alike. Besides that they were McGonagalls; proud Scots through and through, always willing to stand for what is right.'

Her knickers were torn from her lower body and her legs forcefully spread apart. Tears continuously leaking from the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut, knowing what was to come and dreading ever second of it.

She could hear him fussing with his trousers as he removed his hard manhood from its confines.

'Her family and others who were working in the task forces against Grindlewald had been warned that there were chances of their whereabouts being leaked through the system at any given time and that these were chances that they would have to take. She had come home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer after finishing out her 6th year at school. The war was escalating with every passing day. There is a war going on and she wasn't going to let this keep her from doing her part in the war effort. No matter what her parents may say. The only person who has been keeping her going is the one man whom everyone hopes will be able to change the war entirely. That man is none other than Albus Dumbledore. He is her Transfiguration Professor, best friend, closest confident, and the secret love of her life. It has been that way since her 4th year at Hogwarts when he became her new Transfiguration Professor. Just thinking of him sends her mind in a whirl. But, as it remains he is her Professor and as far the greatest and most powerful wizard of the age.'

The man grabbed a fist full of her raven black hair and wrenched it back causing her to arch her back and cry out in pain.

Then, with a grunt and a mirthless laugh he forced his throbbing manhood into her tight, virginal entrance. Breaking past her barrier and pushing in up to her cervix in one solid motion. She inhaled sharply as pain tore through her body; as horrible as she imagines the Crutiatus Curse to be. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her mind couldn't seem to register the need to breath. She looked up at the ceiling of the sitting room, praying to whatever gods may hear her to make it all end.

The barbarian then began to move in and out of her with such force that she felt he was tearing her apart. He released her arms just long enough to bring her up on her knees and flush against his chest, trapping her crossed arms between her back and his front. The now free hand reached up and fondled her breasts that were still covered in silk as his other hand wrapped around her thin waist.

After what seemed like an eternity he exploded inside her with a vengeful roar. Once spent, he slipped out of her and shoved her forward onto the floor.

A leather belt was then lashed across her back. The metal buckle repeatedly slamming into her ribs.

Nearly an hour later the torment stopped and she was left to bleed.

He threw a letter down on the floor in front of her face.

"Make sure your father gets that my little whore," he spat.

She was left alone inside the manor to stare blankly into the fire that still roared in the fireplace.

_Three Hours Later_

Maximus and Elinor McGonagall apparated in front of their home in the Highlands after a long meeting with the head of the Auror department.

"I swear Max," exclaimed Elinor as they walked up the front steps to the oak doors; he thick Scottish burr filling the still air, "If that man wasn't so thick in the head we might actually get somewhere in this damned war."

Maximus shook his head at his wife as he opened the doors, "Now my love, you know it is not all Gregory's fault. Although… I will agree that man is thick headed."

The two entered the dark house.

"Minerva!" Elinor called out, "Sweetheart we're back!"

The home was silent.

"Minerva?" Elinor called out again, looking up the front hall stair case with furrowed brow.

No answer.

She turned to her husband. Max looked down at his wife, "Something's not right," he whispered hoarsely, "Minerva?! Petal we're home!"

Elinor tapped her husband on the arm. Max looked down at her but, she just pointed down the hall to where the entrance to the sitting room was. Underneath the closed doors was the faint light of a fire. They headed that way slowly.

Reaching the doors Maximus opened them.

A heart wrenching cry escaped Elinor's lips as she looked down at her 16 year old daughter who was lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood. Her once stark white, silk nightgown was now bright crimson and was rucked up past her waist revealing her bare legs. They both shot forward to their daughter.

"Oh Max," Elinor sobbed as she reached her hands out to her daughter but didn't touch her, "We shouldn't have left her here."

Minerva could hear the sound of her mother's voice and forced herself to focus on it. Trying with all of her will to stay awake; to stay alive.

Maximus gently slid a hand underneath his daughter's body and turned her over so that they could see her face which was smeared with blood and tears. He could feel the backs of his eyes begin to sting as he willed himself not to cry. He had to stay strong for his wife, for his little girl.

Minerva felt herself being turned over and once the motion stopped she groaned quietly. Letting her eyes flutter open she looked around herself waiting for everything that was a blur to come into focus.

She looked up and saw the worry stricken face of her father and the sorrowful face of her mother. Her deep emerald eyes locking on her father. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Max felt his heart lurch as her eyes opened and he heard her call out to him. He moved so he could rest her head in his lap. "Yes baby," he said soothingly, "It's me. Your mother is right here as well. Now you need to stay awake for me alright? I need you to keep your eyes opened. Keep talking."

"Daddy," she whimpered, "It hurts so much."


	2. Chapter 2

_St. Mungo's Hospital _

_July 9__th__, 1943_

Minerva lay in her hospital bed staring up at the stark white ceiling, trying not focus on the voices of her parents and Healer Harrison that were coming from outside her room.

"I am afraid there is not much more we can do for her Mr. McGonagall," stated Healer Harrison. The senior McGonagalls had come into the waiting room of the Hospital late the night before. Maximus McGonagall had rushed into the waiting room alongside his wife who was still sobbing. In Mr. McGonagall's arms was the limp form of his only daughter; she was bloody and scarred.

After having been told what had happened the healers had rushed the young woman into the recovery ward.

"Well," stormed Maximus, "What has been done for her?! My little girl is in a hospital bed right now scarred for life and you are telling me that there is nothing anyone can do?!"

Healer Harrison shook his head slightly and looked at the Misses who had yet to move from her chair. Staring blankly ahead at the door leading to her daughter, a forlorn look upon her pale face. Healer Harrison took hold of Maximus' arm and lead him a little further down the hallway.

"Look Maximus, I am not going to lie to you. Your daughter was raped." Maximus inhaled sharply at the word although he had been told, along with his wife, a few hours prior. "She is going to be emotionally scarred for a while. It happens with many rape victims. She may have nightmares, may have trouble dealing with the opposite sex, and a multitude of other things. The best we can do is try and help her cope. Give her some dreamless sleep draughts perhaps, for the nights are rough. You may have to consider therapy."

Maximus sighed; running a shaky hand through his salt and pepper, should length hair. "We'll think of something. We'll do everything we can."

The two slowly headed back toward Minerva's room. Right before they reached where Elinor was still seated, Maximus grabbed Harrison's shoulder.

Healer Harrison looked surprised at the sudden action. Maximus' face was contorted with concern even more so than a few moments before.

"Maximus?"

"You said she was raped?" Harrison nodded. "She's not… Is she… Could she be…"

As Mr. McGonagall stumbled over his words, Healer Harrison intuitively caught on to what he believed was being asked.

Harrison held up a hand thus stopping Maximus' fumbling, "No. We checked for that. She's night pregnant. It's usually not likely for virgins to become pregnant after their first time."

Maximus let out a breath and gave a slight nod, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. Unlike many pureblood families the McGonagall's had a love for nearly all things muggle.

"Now," Harrison began, "I believe your wife could use a bit of comfort. I will be back in a little while to check on the both of you and then see how your daughter is." After giving Maximus a pat on the shoulder, Healer Harrison started off down the hallway.

After a few moments standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway, Maximus walked over to his wife and took the chair next to hers. Elinor didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. Even when he gingerly placed his arm around her shoulder.

Maximus kissed Elinor's temple and placed his forehead on the side of her face so he could whisper in her ear, "She is a tough lass, my love. She will be alright."

What followed his words was silence.

Maximus tightened his arms ever so slightly. Just trying to get some sort of reaction out of his beloved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elinor sighed and turned into his embrace making her husband relieved and just as worried as before.

She mumbled something into the side of his neck.

This caused Maximus to pull back a bit and stare into her dull grey eyes, "What was that?"

Green met grey and Elinor spoke again, "I just don't know what to do. We shouldn't have left her alone. We knew how dangerous it was. We weren't careful enough and we let our little girl suffer the consequences of that! She'll hate us! Oh, Max!" Her eyes filled as she spoke.

"Oh, my love," Maximus crooned as she buried her face in his neck again, taking in his scent trying to find some source of comfort. "She will not hate us. We just have to do all we can for her."

Elinor nodded although she was still unsure.

As her sobs subsided she looked back up at her husband, "Oh, Max! What are we going to tell the family? And Albus! He'll want to know." The McGonagalls have been friends with the Dumbledore family for years and so it came as no surprise to any of them that Minerva had taken a liking to Albus when she came to Hogwarts and she became his favorite student.

"The family can wait. I'll go and send an owl to Albus but, I believe we should leave out some of the details until they get here. Do you think you can wait here for me? Warren should be back in a little while to check on Minerva."

Elinor nodded her consent and watched as her husband walked off to go send word to their friends.

What the couple didn't know was that their daughter had heard every word. And although Minerva could not deny she wanted nothing more than to see Albus she didn't know if she could face any of them. Not after she had been… Well… _Tainted. Turned into a whore for some sick twisted bastard._ Tears rolled silently down her porcelain cheeks.

Her body still ached. Every time she closed her eyes she felt as though it was happening all over again. The area between her legs was still sore and her back still burned slightly even after being fed potion after potion. She was still lightly bruised around her arms, legs, face, and neck.

Gritting her teeth and groaning slightly she turned on her side. With her back facing the door she stared out of the only window in the room. The stars that twinkled above her giving her a painful reminder of the eyes belonging to the man that will most likely never love her.


End file.
